latariafandomcom-20200213-history
Lataria - World
Lataria is a world divided, born prior to the Archean period it's previous owners 'The Hadean' want it back from the mortals. Not male, female, demon nor god, transcending all realities and dimentions The Hadean are an absolute power that for eons walked the hellish and violent world before losing their purchase on this reality. Twisting their power to corrupt the souls of the unwary the age old fight between good and evil rages on, thus is the world in which you are born, live and die. Continents Continents-v3-(Big).jpg 'Karnak' Also know as 'Sky Father's Home', this continent is believed to be the home of the gods in birth and in death, the deities now lie in the Temple of Karnak in the Valley of the Gods . Karnak takes up the majority of the vestri and has many fault lines running around it which align just north of Kem which created a weakness, since then a Hellmouth has been opened at this location and evil is spreading, consuming Lataria as it goes, Kem is currently undergoing change from the evil that spreads, slowly drying out the once rich savanna land and replacing it with dry desert. Karnak is home to various unusual lands such as the Frongol landmasses the home of giant mushrooms, a roofed forest, vast jungles, deserts and a line of active volcanoes created from the only fault line to cross Karnak. Various races can be found here including Kami, Kemish and Kawako to name a few. 'Tandria' In ancient Challian the name means 'poetry of the rolling green hills' or 'warmth of the stars' to Druids . This contient holds two countries with arguably some of the most interesting landscapes available on the globe including valleys, swamps, snow capped mountains, beaches and jungles to name a few, it is also of to Mount Nimbus , the great rain mountain. The country of Challia is currently so large it transcends two different continents. It is believe that humans reign from this continent given their strong stature there currently, but research also shows that Giants and Pixies may have also originated there. 'Skofvlag' Named mainly for the cold region by the Dwarfs , Minoc was considered a harsh desolate region, hard to survive due to the cold, dark snowy climate, so the name of the continents was born from the Dwarf words for snow 'Skof' and desolate 'vlag'. Due to constant wars between the Dwarfs and the Druids the two races have rather unique and different ways to living than the rest of the globe, the Dwarfs retreated to underground homes and the Druids to cities in giant, ancient trees, as a result the jungles and flowers forests of Druidia and the snowy cold lands of Minoc are now virtually spoil free making this continent the closest to what it has looked like for thousands of years unlike that of Karnak and Tandria which are much more developed. The biggest change to this region came about when a meteor narrowly missed Druidia on impact with Lataria and created a crater in the Austri ocean which introduced Redstone to this world and later the city of Ignis . Landmasses Countries-v3-(BIG).jpg 'Countries' *Minoc - Home of the Dwarfs and miners. *Taneth - It's name is derived from Tandria and is the home of the Tannish, the crafters. *Druidia - Home of the Druids the mages of Lataria. *Challia - Believed to derived from the lost language of the gods, possibly meaning land of change this green country is home of the Challians, the farmers. *Kem - Kem meaning black, could refer to the rich fertile soil in their life blood river or possibly because the darkness and death comes from the Hellmouth just Norðri, they are the globes architects. *Kamitan - It's believed the gods were either born, originated from or created this area first, the name comes from a lost language of the land, Kami meaning God and tanjo meaning birth or brithplace. They are some of the wisest peoples of Lataria, they are the warriors. 'Other Locations' *Arktos - Meaning 'of the North, literally' *Norðri Frongol - Fongol originating word for fungus, the full name means fungus of the North. *Suðri Frongol - Fongol originating word for fungus, the full name means fungus of the South. *Fronhar Isles - Meaning fire fungus, given for the reasons of the volcanoes across the islands. *Ignis Stella - Meaning Fire Star. *Threepwood Island - Home of the pirates *Hari - Kamitan for Needles, named for there shape as the small landmasses needle across the sea. *Hogo Islands - Kamitan for protection, wall or barrier. *Futago Kazan - Kamitan for twin volcanoes. *Wabin Gate - The home of the Hellmouth to Hell. *The Coetus Isles - The name derives from the originating of gathering, assembly, congregation. Name as such for the many islands within this region, while they all have their own names, they are all part of The Coetus Isles and their laws, leaders and way of life. Water Masses Oceans-v3-(BIG).jpg 'Oceans' *Norðri Ocean - Meaning North *Austri Ocean - Meaning East *Suðri Ocean - Meaning South *Vestri Ocean - Meaning West, which has various sumbolic meanings for various Latarian cultures, the Kami's believe it to represent the movement towards enlightenment, the Kemish believed longed before the hellmouth was opened that the Vestri was the portal to the netherworld and the realm of the great goddess of water, Challian's believe that beyond the Vestri, past the edge of any map lays the otherworld or afterlife. 'Seas' Under Construction 'Channels' Under Construction